Sweet Lies
by Kiishu
Summary: The two boys have been inseparable since they were 4 so why now did he decide to ignore him. Evan needed to find out and fix the problem. MxM Angst, Fluff then Smut.
1. Sweet Lies

Hey guys, this is my first fic so it probably wont be too good. I've already uploaded this on Archive Of Our Own. If you want faster uploads then check out my AO3, Kiishu.

Onto the story then.

Briing.

The school bell rung as kids began swarming from classrooms and packing themselves like sardines into the desolate corridor. Laughter and gossip disturbed the peace of the school as people rushed to leave. A tall Asian named Evan, Or Vanoss if you referred to him online, stepped from a classroom, squishing himself into the waves of people. He looked around frantically for his friend, Jonathan who usually went by the name Delirious.

Jonathan and Evan were inseparable, and their mothers sure knew that after they left each others houses after a long day of playing as kids. They met in nursery and argued almost every day, spouting insults and constantly fighting with each other. It was hell for the staff but if one of them missed nursery, the other wouldn't speak to anyone. Like they only 'worked' together. They had grown up now and as much as their regular routines separated each other, they tried to meet every time they were free. So it didn't make sense that Delirious was no suddenly avoiding him. They eventually grew further apart until they hardly saw each other and Vanoss was sick of it.

Evan spotted the signature blue hoodie surfing through students, heading towards the exit and decided to pursue it. Teenage boys were almost taught how to not share their feelings with one another. It was normal for them to hide them, so Evan had no clue what he was upset about, if it was anything.  
"Jon!" Evan shouted, using his nickname for the blue eyed boy. He hoped to confront him about the situation, but that didn't seem like the case when, seconds after he shouted, he saw the hoodie begin running for the exit.

There was a pathetic rain outside. Delirious was first to feel the faint drops fall onto his face. His mum would usually pick him up whenever it was raining and today wasn't excused. After scanning the car park, he found the navy car. He checked behind him to see where Evan was, exhaling when he noticed he was still far from him, trying to push through people. He got to the car, quickly getting in, letting the warm air tickle his face.  
"Are we waiting for Evan, Honey?" Delirious' mum asked.  
"No, he wasn't in today." Jonathan lied. His mum excused his cold demeanour for the fact that Evan wasn't in so it has presumably been a bad day. She started the engine , and exited the car park. Just as she did, Evan reached the main doors.  
"Fuck." He mumbled, out of breathe as he wiped sweat from his head, accumulated from shoving through people. He stood up straight and adjusted his back pack before setting off home.

Evan walked towards the direction of the street him and Delirious lived on. His mind was left to wander what had him in such a bad mood. It wasn't like he said anything to offend him. The only time he had acted like this was when he took the last cookie from the packet and didn't split it with him. Delirious ignored him for a whole day, until he bought him another pack that was. But that was only a day. He suddenly got an idea. It was Friday and that meant that it was takeout night for Jon and his family. They went out to collect food, and being far from the shopping centre, it usually took them around half an hour until they came back. Evan increased his pace, grinning as he thought through the plan.

Evan walked into his house, dumping his bag on the floor and kicking off his shoes. He had about an hour until they left to get food.  
"Evan, your home late aren't you? It's raining." A feminine voice came from the living room.  
"The car wouldn't start so we had to walk home." Evan replied blankly. A clip clop of heels heading his way was heard as his own mum emerged.  
"Should I get your father to go round? It's takeout night and they'll need the car" She replied, concern showing in her voice. Evan shook his head in a response.  
"No, they said they're having a normal dinner and they've called a mechanic." Evan lied, without fault. It was almost worrying how good he was at it. His mum wondered why they hadn't called her first but dismissed the thought, continuing back into the living room. Evan felt rain drying on his body, an hour was plenty of time for a quick shower.

Jonathan entered his bedroom, without waiting to greet his dad. He sat at his desk, turning his computer on, impatiently waiting for it to load whilst tapping his foot. His rubber mouse was worn with age as he usually spent the evening playing various games with his friends. A small notification popped up, 'The Agony Aunt Has Answered Your Query' it read. He immediately opened it, reading the contents. He read it over and over, making sure he read every word. He sighed, realising what he should do. But if he would was his own choice.  
"JONATHAN, WE'RE GOING TO GET FOOD, HURRY UP." A masculine voice shouted, his dad. He was quick to grab his jacket and run back downstairs to go get food. He wanted to stay to fully process the email however his stomach protested.

Evan lurked around the corner of the house, hearing their car pull out, waiting until it was a distant noise. He ran to the door, shoving the key that the family had entrusted his own with. There must have been some evidence of why Delirious was upset and he was set out to find it. He ran up to Jon's bedroom, torch in hand to light the way. A soft glow lit the room, coming from the computer which had been left on. He sat on the cushioned gaming chair. His emails were loaded up. 'Agony Aunt?' Evan thought to himself. He read through the answer. utterly confused what it was about.

'H2ODelirious,

There's nothing to be afraid of. It's a common situation and shouldn't be looked down upon. Friends are there to support you and, learning of you friendship, i believe they will. Your family cannot be exchanged however, and you should tell them only when you feel most comfortable. Prepare for the worst and plan ahead just in case it comes to that. In this day and age, however, I believe this process is more common and should go more smoothly. Good Luck!'

What? He read through it more than once, trying to make sense of it. He read the fine print and saw a link. 'Ask Agony Aunt another question!' it read, he clicked on it with curiosity and it took him to an unfamiliar website. He was already logged in apparently and found, as he navigated another link. 'Previously asked questions.' And he clicked.

'Agony Aunt,

I'm extremely scared. I'm starting to have feelings for my straight best friend and only now have I realised I may be bisexual. Gay even. What will my parents say and my friend think of me if I tell him? Help.'

Evan was utterly shocked. What the fuck. Jonathan's search history consisted of various websites. 'How do I come out?' a never ending list. He heard the front door open and realised that he overstayed his welcome.

"Fucks sake Jonathan, you left the front door open." his dad said. A small argument engaged the family for a while but Evan was too stunned to try move. Thumps came upstairs and the smell of chinese filled the room, coming through the ajar door. Jonathan walked in and stopped, closing his door and placing the food on his bed. Evan turned and stood to face Delirious.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Jon asked angrily. Evan thought. A relationship with Jon? He had saw himself with the smaller teen in 20 or 30 years but not like this.  
"You could have told me." He said, his eyes blank.  
"You found out anyway, illegally. I'm beginning to think why I fucking bothered trying." he replied, coldly. A small tear rolled down his face as he thought about the information his friend now had about him. He probably hated him now. His hands turned to fists by his side, the tear falling to the floor as he looked down in disgrace. Evan felt pity, a part of his heart ached as he saw his best friend upset.  
"I didn't think it would be this serious... I'm sorry." Evan mumbled but Jonathan was extremely quick to reply.  
"That doesn't give you the right to break in my house, You think I would ignore you over fucking nothing." The smaller boy spat out.  
"I should go." Evan said before shuffling to move past Jon and leave. He shoved Evan back into the centre of the room.  
"No, you don't get to leave my now. Just because I may be gay doesn't mean you get to treat me like trash from now on." Jonathan gritted out. Jonathan lunged at his, striking his arm with his fist. "You don't get to leave because of my sexuality." he continued, tears streaming from his eyes as he landed a hit after each word.

Fists grew weaker with each punch, until the were soft touches. Jonathan leaned into Evans chest, grabbing his shirt and burying his head into the taller mans chest to hide his embarrassment. Evan felt hurt, emotionally and physically. He wouldn't think of leaving him just because of his sexuality. No way. Jon sobbed into Evan as the Asian lifted his arms around the smaller boy in effort to comfort him. He rested his heavy head on his friends, placing his chin on the top of Jon's head. He squeezed him, planting a single kiss on his forehead.  
"I wouldn't ever leave you." He ended. He separated them slightly and lifted Delirious' chin up to look him in the eyes. Tears obstructed his vision but he could see the love hidden in there and his heart twanged. In a mere second their lips were placed together softly. Evan felt Jonathan's tears drop onto his own skin. A spark between them lit the atmosphere. Gently Evan leaned away. placing his forehead against Jonathan's.

Evan could see them together in a while, as something more than friends.


	2. Sweet Truths

So this is the smut part. nsfw. This is my first smut so don't expect it to be that good. I don't know how gay sex works :L

The sun shone bright through the classroom window. The young by sat at his desk, daydreaming as the heat warmed his back, tempting him to drift into a deep sleep. Small patches of clouds flew past. Life was peaceful. He had parents who accepted his sexuality and a friend who supported him. Well, friend was an understatement. However Evan had never actually asked him to be his boyfriend so they weren't exactly dating either. They had a connection deeper than that. His mind wondered to Evan. He was lucky to be accepted by his friend so easily and he was content. The school bell rudely interrupted his thoughts as he rushed to put his books into his bags, then left the classroom having learned little to nothing from the lesson.

Evan waited outside Jonathan's classroom having been let out early. He leaned against the wall, watching students flood out, waiting to see the blue hoodie. He reached for the soft material once he saw it and Jonathan was spun to face him. His mouth curved into a smile as their hands laced together.  
"Heyy Jon." Evan greeted, getting lost in Jonathan's eyes. They had been together for two months now but his appearance and personality never failed to knock him off his feet. Delirious initiated a quick peck to the lips, and it was bliss as they joined, becoming one. Eyes stared at the couple, either in disgust or in awe but either way the couple didn't care. They were happy.  
"I'm hungry, lunch?" Jonathan replied, stomach growling in agreement. Vanoss chuckled lightly,  
"Yep, let's go." He said, walking hand in hand towards the lunch halls.

"TYLER GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING SANDWICH." A voice shouted. Marcel, and Wildcat sat at the lunch table, joking around while Nogla laughed at them. Marcel lunged at the smug face sitting across the table from him, grabbing and tugging at the food which was abruptly stolen from him until it came apart in his hands and all over the floor.  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." He shouted again, Tyler almost on the floor with laughter alongside his Irish friend. Their usual antics didn't disturb the bustle of the loud lunch room, it was simply another normal day.

Evan climbed into the industrial looking picnic table setting his own food on the table with Jonathan following in suit. The group had been friends since secondary school started and although they had countless arguments, always came back together again. They naturally bonded over video games and common interests. Marcel calmed down before slouching in his chair, sulking over his lost food whilst throwing Tyler a dirty look.

"Hey guys." Tyler greeted gleefully, tears daring to spill with laughter after the recent event. They then had their regular types of conversations. What games were out and what they were going to play. The whole have you done you homework and sudden panic afterwards. It was fairly normal. Until... "So when are you two gonna fuck?" Tyler said abruptly. Nogla began choking on his half eaten cereal bar as Delirious' face turned a brilliant shade of red.  
"Say that while i'm fucking eating ye," Nogla protested against the conversation, Tyler slightly giggling but then going serious again.  
"When we're ready." Vanoss replied blankly, continuing his food. Of course he thought about it but he never made a conversation about it with his partner.  
"Pfft. When you're ready? your two teenage boys and you should be going at it like rabbits. Or are you waiting until your 80?" Tyler laughed. Evan gave him a quick glare when he noticed Delirious sink even lower in embarrassment. He hated to act like this towards his friends and was usually an open book however if it made Jonathan uncomfortable then it wasn't right. Tyler put his hands up defensively and grinned. Then the group fell silent. Usually Lui would be here to break the silence with his squeaker voice, cracking a joke or two. Luckily the lunch bell rang, forcing the boys to head to their next lessons, Nogla stuffing his food in his mouth and walking away, like the others.

Of course Evan thought about sex with Jonathan. That was just normal for teenage boys however he hadn't though Jonathan had wanted it as well. He made it pretty clear what he wanted and didn't want. Thinking into it, it was silly of him to think he might not have wanted it. The class continued to what felt like hours. Circle theorems were burned into the students minds tortuously, only to be lost in the world of gossip and social media. Vanoss usually went to Delirious' house after school to either do school work or play games but he didn't know what the situation would be like. Only time would tell.

Jonathan waited for Evan outside, to walk home from school. Evan practically ran to him, picking him up by the waist and swinging him for fun.  
"AHH, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN" Delirious shouted playfully in between laughs. After all that they began walking down the road together, sun beating down on each other. It was peaceful.  
"What you wanna do tonight? I got this new movie we could watch." Evan suggested but got a shake of the head in reply.  
"I have a new game." Jonathan suggested but again got the shaking of the head as a response.  
"Not really in the mood for games." Evan said, placing his hands behind his head, stretching his back as he walked. They walked in silence for a few minutes.  
"Have you ever had sex before?" Delirious asked, refusing to look at Evan as he spoke.  
"Well... Yeah once." Evan stated, his tone serious. The two could tell when the other lied and Jon knew this wasnt a lie and his heart sunk a little, realising he want a virgin, like himself. "With Michelle (RpgMinx). Before she found out she was gay. Maybe something about me turns everyone gay?" Evan joked but got no laugh in return. Just a frown.  
"That doesn't mean I don't wan't to do it with you." Evan continued. He only got silence as a reply until they reached Jon's house.

Delirious swung the door open, leaving it open for Vanoss to come in. He kicked off his shoes and proceeded upstairs. His parents were both at work as it was a Tuesday. When they reached his bedroom, Delirious went to the games cupboard to pick out something for them to play but as he picked something and turned around to showcase it to his lover, he realised the figure in front of him, far closer than before. Evan pulled him into a kiss, tugging his shirt forward. It was sweet and quick. The soft collision ending almost as soon as it begun. Evan wrapped his arms around Jonathan's waist, pulling him closer. Jon caressed Evans faced gently with his hands. Evans eyes were cloudy, unlike before when they kissed.  
"You said you wanted to..." Evan said, gently kissing him again, gently biting his bottom lip as they separated. Their eyes locked. "Do you?" He asked. Jonathan nodded in response, slightly stiff and nervous. Evan picked up the smaller boy, feeling legs wrap around him as he placed him on the bed. They began kissing as Evan straddled him, tongues touching ever so slightly. "If I do something you don't like, stop me." Evan said, a bit more powerful than his last speech. His breathe ghosted against Delirious, making his body tingle. Evan leaned down slightly, breathe now on his neck before he felt a hot tongue against his skin, sucking and planting kisses along his neck, bruising the skin. Delirious whimpered, trousers getting tighter , yearning for more.

Evan carried on down to his collarbone, removing Jon's jacket and shirt swiftly to continue exploring. He placed gentle kisses along his torso, wiping his tongue along the buds that were his lovers nipples, earning a moan from the body underneath him. He smirking into his kisses after hearing the moans, looking up to his Delirious burying his head in his arms, neck red from heat. He sucked slightly on his stomach, Jonathan's body arching of the bed in response.  
"Hurry, the-y'll be home- soon." Jonathan breathed out, faltering between kisses. Vanoss took note, as much as he wanted to take his time, his parents would be home soon. He'd have to save his fantasies of foreplay torture until another day.

Evan played with Jonathan's jeans, pulling them down with his boxers. He sat back on his knee's to appreciate the slender mans body. He smiled, lust filling his eyes.  
"Stop staring." Delirious demanded in embarrassment through a tangle of arms, a blue eye peeking out to see what he was doing. Evan removed his own signature red jacket and shirt, revealing his toned body. He then teased his partner by undoing his own belt, revealing more of his own hard on, but leaving it at that. Evan leaned down, facing his boyfriends dick. He held it it at the base gently. Jon thrusted up into the touch unconsciously, his eyes now screwed shut, focusing on just the feeling. Evan pumped a couple of time before letting his tongue swirl around the tip. "OO-hh Fuck. Evan- Mo-RE." Delirious begged, but before he could finish, Evan took him in his mouth. Humming in response adding to the feeling. Jon's back arched off the bed, moaning. "AH. OH GOD." He let out. Evan let go as the moans got louder earning whimpers and thrusts.

The Asian boy then removed his own trousers and boxers, stroking himself a couple of time, head leaning back as he did, letting out small grunts. Delirious sat up to stroke his abs and take his dick in his hand, pumping for him. Evan breathed out several times, finding it harder to catch his breath each time. Delirious stopped, reaching for his recently discarded jeans and pulling a bottle of lube from it. Evan looked at him, confused.  
"Where did you get that from?" Evan questioned him. Delirious gave him the bottle for him to use before replying.  
"Tyler gave it to me after the chat at lunch." He stated. Evan laughed a little,  
"Why does he have this?" He said between giggles. Jon joined in once he realised Evans point. Evan kissed Jonathan once again, breaking the playful atmosphere. He grabbed the bottle and poured a fair amount over his fingers. Jon turned around, on his hands and knee's ready for preparation. Vanoss slid one finger in the tight muscle. Delirious screwed up his face, unfamiliar with the feeling which wasn't painful but not pleasurable either. Vanoss thrusted his finger in and out, adding another abruptly. Delirious winced in pain, burying his face in his pillow. Evan took his dick in his hand, stroking it with the thrusts of his fingers to help ease the pain. He eventually got used to the feeling.  
"Oh fuck, please fuck me already." Jonathan asked, pushing back against Evans fingers. He removed his fingers remembering their time schedule.

Evan lined up his own, lubed dick with Jon's hole, pushing in slowly until he was fully in. Delirious sobbed a little, arms shaking whilst holding up the upper half of his body. Evan leaned forwards, placing gentle kisses along his back to soothe him. "Move..." Jonathan commanded once he was comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could get in this situation. Evan moved in and out slowly, feeling his lover push back against him with every thrust, moaning after each. "O-h fuck, faster, Dee-PER" Delirious begged, Evan thrusting hard halfway through the sentence. His pace quickened, wet slapping sounds and moans could be heard within the room. "AHH. EVAN. I'M GONNA-" And before he could finish, he came all over the sheets of his bed. Evan grunted, feeling him tighten around him and he was quick to release after with a,  
"Ah-H FUCK, I LOVE YOU JON." He shouted. They both panted afterwards, Evan pulling out and laying next to him. Jonathan turned to face him, kissing him gently.  
"I love you too." He whispered, sleepily and fatigued. Evan kissed his nose, pulling the covers over them both, no energy to clean up afterwards. That was a problem for later on.

That's my best attempt. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
